A Fathers Son
by nero the hedgehog
Summary: Shadow finds out he's not the ultimate Life form, but instead it's his father. Eggman's up to no good and Maria isn't dead along with a few other surprises. May see some shadowxrouge and timbaxfletch.
1. The Begining

_****_

OK this is my first story. Some OC will be in it, but offical ones will be in it aswell. Enjoy..

_It was another beautiful dark night in station square, the stars hanging high and sparkling every so minute. Gazing up upon this magical scenery a lonely hero sat, his blood red eyes shimmering in the moonlight. His thoughts focused on one person, one girl that meant so much. Muttering her name softly.._

"_..Maria.." he said softly._

_He glanced down from the starry sky, gazing upon the city below him. All the families in their warm homes, snuggling up in the warmth of their beds. They had each other, their family, their love. But Shadow had no one. He sat by himself on that lonely hill, only his memories keeping him company. That was until a white furred bat seductively walked up behind him, her tender hands on his shoulders, her face resting close to his._

"_Hi there.." She said cheerfully. "What's up. .you seem sorta down.."_

"_Oh Rouge" The hedgehog said surprised. "I didn't hear you come.."_

"_I know silly.." She said giggling. "Anyway... Eggman wants to see you...now"_

_The hedgehog rose to his feet, staring down at his female companion. His devil eyes deeply gazing into hers. In one hand he pulled out a glittering red emerald, clutching it tightly. The other he held her close to him, holding the emerald high above their heads._

"_Chaos Control!" Shadow yelled. The two disappeared with a blue light, the grass swaying wildly with the power of the light._

_Sitting confidently in his chair, Eggman sat back with a computer disk clutched securely in the palm of his hand. A wide, evil grin across his face, showing the disk had an important purpose. Bursts of light appeared behind him, he swung round in his chair to see Shadow and Rouge._

"_Ah, Shadow. . .you came" Eggman said aloud. "I was dying to meet you when I found out a little secret from the military." He laughed notoriously._

"_..What.." Shadow asked blankly, his face clueless. "What do the military know that I don't."_

"_This disk shadow.." Eggman replied, the disk held up high. "It's here..in this disk..it's all here.."_

_The hedgehog gazed at the disk, his head full of thoughts and questions. His hand slowly raised towards the disk, His red eyes burned deeply on the disk._

"_So, Eggie.." Said Rouge. "What is on that disk..?" Her arms crossed and her foot tapping an impatient rhythm. "You do know don't you."_

"_Well I haven't watched it fully myself per say." He said. "Just quick clips of here and there. But..I do know what the big fuss is over it"_

_Shadow stood, the disk in his clutches._

"_Come Rouge" He demanded in a deep voice. "Let's go" Quickly pulling out his emerald. "Chaos Control!" The two vanished again in a blue light, leaving not trace of them behind. _

_Somewhere down in a narrow alley, Shadow and Rouge emerged from within the blue light. They weren't far from Rouges place, they could see it in the faint distance._

"_Come on Shadow" Said Rouge. "My apartment is just up and along there, see."_

_Pointing her finger to a block of flats._

"_Fine." Shadow replied._

_Before she could do anything, Shadow quickly scooped her in his arms and ran in her apartments direction. His quick speed got them there in no time flat.When they reached her apartments door he slowly placed her down on her feet, watching her movements carefully. She pushed the door open, walking inside with Shadow behind her._

"_Let's play this disk, shall we" Rouge said with a cheerful smile. "Let's find out what the big mystery is.." Spreading her wings she flew sharply to her computer, slotting in the disk she sat curiously waiting. Shadow strolled in and stood at her side, arms crossed and eyes peeled to the screen._

_Minutes of waiting the disk finally activated. The screen when black then what peered to be the background of the inside of Space Colony Ark._

"_Is it on..is it..is it on.." A voice said in the background. _

"_Hold on!" Yelled another voice. "Ok..one..two..and we're live.."_

_Suddenly a hedgehog came to view. Similar to Shadow, black with red markings but seemed older. His thick coat swaying with his movement, his red eyes glaring at the screen._

"_Hello.." He said with an evilly deep voice. " I am Sorrow, Sorrow The Hedgehog."_

* * *

**Yeah I know it's abit short, but it's just the start of the story, the next chapters will be longer. So what do you think, tell me honestly.**


	2. On The Disk

_The two sat in silence, their eyes remained glued on the screen as the mysterious figure continued speaking._

"_If your watching this then you are either the some top secret military...nosey scientists...or..." Sorrow paused, a evil grin upon his face. "..Shadow The Hedgehog.."_

_Shadow's eyes widened at the sound of his own name. How did this guy know his name...how did Eggman get this disk...who is this Sorrow...why did he look like Shadow in similar ways. Shadow's head was full of questions, many with no answers._

"_You, Shadow The Hedgehog are a lie..a fake..a big mistake in fact" Sorrow continued. "Y.." _

"_Heh, yeah..your life's a lie..a total waste" Another figure butted in. _

"_Exactly.." Sorrow said aloud, laughing evilly. "A total waste..Professor Gerald must have been out his mind if he calls you the ultimate life form.."_

_Shadows hands grew in tight fists, almost about to thrash the screen. Annoyingly Sorrow poked the screen, as if he had read Shadows mind._

"_Yeah your probably wondering why I look like you, aren't you Shadow.." Sorrow asked. " There's a good reason...but...I'm not going to tell you...you wanna know you come to me Shadow.." The figure gazed into the screen mysteriously, a cheeky grin on his face. "Come to me Shadow" He waved his hand downwards to the camera man. "And finish Fletch"_

"_Got ya" Said Fletch, turning the video camera off. Or so he thought._

"_Well..what do you think Shadow.." Asked Rouge. "Should we meet him.."_

"_Meet him..up on Space Colony Ark..I don't know..don't trust him.." He replied. "Hu..." He noticed the video camera wasn't off and could here voices in the distance._

"_Think he'll come Sorrow" Fletch asked. "Think he do the smart thing.."_

"_Don't know...if he's anything like me it'll be hard to tell" Sorrow replied._

_Faint light footsteps could be heard, getting louder as the figure got closer. Moments later the doors opened and a girl came running in._

"_Sorrow, Fletch" She yelled happily._

_As Sorrow glanced over at the girl he noticed the video camera on._

"_Fletch you idiot" He said annoyed. "Go and turn the video camera of...properly this time!"_

"_Aye, aye Sorrow" He replied. He lifted the item and switch it off, looking again to make sure he done it right._

_The screen when black, the disk had finished playing. Curiously Shadow crept closer to the screen, his eyes widened as his hands placed upon the screen._

"_That..that..girl" He muttered. "So alike..so similar.." _

"_What are you o about.." She asked. "Anyway focus..what should we do..?"_

_Shaking his head slightly he rose to his feet, glancing back at Rouge. "We've got to go..we must.." He said in a deep tone. "This Sorrow..I must find out who he is.." _

"_Well there's only one person who can help us there.." She said cheerfully. "..Timba.."_

_Just as her name was mentioned, a female cheetah came running in. She slumped onto the couch, catching her breathe._

"_Timba" Said Shadow. "Just in time..we could use your help" Walking over he sat next to his adopted daughter. Quickly Rouge took the disk out and threw it to Shadow, catching it he handed it to Timba. "We need to know who and what this Sorrow guy is Timba..think you can do it..?"_

_The cheetah smiled confidently, giving a nod. "Of course Shadow..I got it.." She said. "No problem" The curious young adult ran out the room with the disk in hand._

"_What a kid" Remarked Rouge with a soft smile. "Sure glad we found her when we did" She rose from the chair and sat beside Shadow on the couch. " Makes you wonder why you don't have a kid of your own" Shadows eyes widened a little as he gazed oddly at her. "Oh, I'm not implying anything.." She said grinning. "No need to look so worried Shadow.."_

"_I'm not" He replied deeply. " I don't plan on having kids" He crossed his arms in a mood like way._

_Grinning she stood up and seductively walked over to the door, glancing back to Shadow before she left the room. "..We'll see.." She said, giggling a little._

_Moments passed as he sat there, his mind exhausted from the disk. Lazily he lay down on the couch, his eyes slowly closing. His mind rattled on like a endless story, never ever getting to the end. Flashbacks swarmed his head, his past, his memories, his thoughts, Sorrow...and that girl. "Her.." He muttered. "Is she...could she...is she...her"_


	3. In Space Colony Ark

_Far above Earth, deep in space, Space Colony Ark lay afloat in the atmosphere. Staring out down at the green and blue marble called Earth, Sorrow stood motionlessly. His arms folded across his chest, his pure red eyes gleaming at Earth._

"_..Sorrow.." Called a gentle voice from behind. "What's wrong...you seem a little sad.." _

_The hedgehog turned, seeing a cute little girl standing behind him. Her baby blue eyes gazing up at him as she yanked on his coat._

"_..It's nothing.." He said to her. "..Just thinking.."_

"_About what Sorrow?" She asked. "Your always thinking.."_

_He smiled softly at the girl, chuckling a little. Slowly the girl took his hand in hers, giggling happily. Her glittering eyes gazing curiously into his._

"_You wouldn't understand..your too young.." Sorrow said. "When your older mabey.."_

_The little girl wined softly, a little frown slowly emerging._

"_Aww..that's not fair Sorrow.." She wined._

_Just then Fletch came strolling in, a grin on his face. Standing next to them, he glanced down to the young girl._

"_Your mother wants you.." He said. " Best get going.."_

_The girl nodded then skipped merrily out the room. Sorrow glanced over at Fletch._

" _Well.." He asked. _

"_Nothing.." Fletch replied. "Couldn't find out a thing...what now.."_

"_Your useless sometimes Fletch aren't you..well I guess your going to have to go down there.." Sorrow said. "And don't come back empty handed.."_

"_..Fine.." Fletch replied._

_He gave a slight nod, turning and leaving the room, leaving Sorrow by himself. Alone and silent Sorrow turned and continued his gaze out towards Earth. Slowly pressing his hands against the see-through glass._

"_..Just a matter of time.." He muttered. "..Just a matter of time.."_

_Suddenly, behind him the wall fell apart. Bits of the wall flying everywhere, just missing Sorrow. The words 'Chaos Control' could be heard amongst the rubble. Once the dust settled, two figure outlines were seen, Shadow and Rouge._

"_Sorrow!" Shadow yelled in a deep tone._

_Sorrow laughed mockingly at him, amused that he actually came. He turned slowly, a cocky grin on his confident face._

"_Yes...that's my name ain't it.." Sorrow mocked. "I presume you want something...to come all this way.."_

"_Enough games Sorrow" Said Shadow. "Just tell me..how did you come to know about me...and..why do you look like me.."_

_The hedgehog stood, easily angered. His female companion at his side, her hand softly on his shoulder._

"_Easy Shadow.." She said. "Don't loose it..he ain't worth it.."_

_He nodded slowly, knowing she was right._

"_Well Shadow..it's a long story.." Sorrow said. "If I had time.."_

"_Time!" Shadow yelled. "I running out of time and patience with you!"_

_Sorrow continued laughing. As he laughed a small figure came running into the room, quickly running over to Sorrow. It was the girl again._

"_Sorrow" She said sweetly._

_He crouched down to her level, his eyes gazing deeply into hers. Carefully he placed an arm round her shoulders, a friendly smile on his face._

"_It's alright.."Sorrow said._

"_But I heard people shouting.." She said, resting her head against him. "I got worried.."_

"_You worry about me too much.." He replied. _

_The innocent girl turned away from Sorrow, staring over at Shadow and Rouge. Her bright blue eyes gazing at the two curiously._

"_Who are they.." She asked curious. "He looks like you.."_

"_Later.." Sorrow replied. "I explain later.."_

"_But Sorrow.." She wined._

_Sorrow glared down at the little girl, she sighed then gave a slow nod. She turned and began walking, heading out the room when Shadow grabbed her shoulder._

" _Hu.." She muttered._

_Shadow bent down, making him eye-level with her._

"_You.." She said dazed. "The girl..you.."_

"_Please let me go mister.." She asked politely. "I don't want trouble.."_

"_Don't you remember me..is that you.." He asked. " Is it you...it has to be...Maria.."_

**Here we are, chapter 3. Enjoy**


	4. Father

_Shadow knelt there, gleaming curiously at the girl. The girl gave a blank expression towards him._

"_..Maria.." The girl said. "I'm not Maria mister.."_

"_Y..Y..Your not.." Shadow muttered shocked. "What do you mean your not Maria..who are you then..tell me.." His grip tightened on the girl, his blood red eyes burning into her face._

"_I demand your name.." He said in a deep tone._

"_..Madaline.." She cried. "My name is Madaline mister..please let go.."_

"_Shadow!" Sorrow yelled. "Let..her..go...that's not Maria.."_

_Doing as he said Shadow released the girl, anger glowing wildly in his eyes._

"_..Maria.." Shadow muttered softly, gazing at the girl. "..Your so alike..a lot like my precious..Maria.."_

"_..Maria.." said Madaline. "..She's my m.."_

_The doors opened slowly behind them, a tall, most beautiful lady stood. Her blonde, golden hair hang from her head heavenly with her clear blue eyes almost shinning._

"_..Shadow.." Her sweet voice called. "..It's me.."_

_The moody hedgehog turned his head slowly, cautiously making small movements. His expression soon changed as he saw the lady, her face especially. She stood there like an angel sent from heaven, well in Shadows eyes at least she was. _

"_..Maria.." She called. "..Is that you.."_

"_..Yes.." The lady replied. "..It's me..Maria.." _

"_..MARIA!..! Shadow yelled. At great speed he ran to her, falling in her arms. Clear crystal tears fell from his eyes, her warm embrace bringing back all his long lost memories of her. _

" _Oh..Maria.." He cried. Tears drowning his sorrow. "..My..sweet..sweet..Maria.."_

_She stroked his head softly, hushing him quietly in her arms. "..It's alright Shadow.." She whispered in his ear. "..I'm here.."_

_He looked up at her with happiness but also with confusion and curiosity._

"_..How..?" Shadow asked. "..Your meant to be dead..but yet you stand here with me.." _

"_..Yes I know..you must many questions.." She replied. "..Let's leave questions for another time..let's just make the most of this happy reunion shall we.."_

"_..Of course.." Shadow said. "..How nosey of me..hassling you with questions.." He smiled softly, gazing at her beauty, her heavenly face._

_At that happy moment Rouge came in between the two._

"_..Uh..Shadow.." Rouge said. " Remember the other reason why we're here..you know..Sorrow.."_

"_..Sorrow.." Maria said, looking over at the other hedgehog._

_Sorrow sighed deeply, knowing sooner or later he would have to tell Shadow the truth._

"_Well Sorrow.." Asked Shadow. " I want to know the truth.."_

"_Well Shadow.." Sorrow began. "..I'm...I'm.."_

_The hedgehog turned to the window, gazing out to the total emptiness of space. Sighing deeply he remained staring out the window, not wanting to face anyone._

"_The thing is Shadow.." Maria said. "..Sorrow's your.."_

"_Father" Sorrow said, finishing her sentence. "I'm your father.." He turned round and stared deeply at Shadow. "..Hello..son.."_

_Shadows eyes widened at the news. Sorrow..his father..it was hard to believe but indeed the truth._

"_It's no lie Shadow.." Maria said softly. "..He's your father.."_

"_I get it..but.." Shadow asked. "What did he mean when he said on the disk..my life was a lie..I was a total waste.."_

_Shadow turned once more to Sorrow, awaiting more answers. Sorrow sighed again._

"_..Your not the ultimate life form Shadow.." Sorrow said. " ..Yes..you were created and everything..but I'm the original ultimate life form..the one and only..but when I went missing you were made to replace me.."_

"_..So.." Shadow began. "..Not only are you my father..but...I'm not the Ultimate life form that I was lead to belive...I'm a fake.."_

"_..Yes.." Sorrow said sadly._

_Shadow clenched his fists tightly, anger running threw his body._

"_..Eggman..will pay.." Shadow said in a deep tone. "He's lied to me since I first met him..and now..he wanted to rub it in with that disk..no wonder he was so happy.."_

_Shadow raised his hand up high. an emerald tightly in hand. He glared to Sorrow before he left._

"_..When I return..Sorrow.." He said. "..Your next.."_

_He vanished in seconds, his words still echoing through the room. Everyone stood in silence, giving one another weird looks._

" _Well" Rouge said, looking at Sorrow. "Go after him.."_

"_Didn't you hear him..he's gonna kill me after Eggman.." Sorrow replied._

"_He's your son..be a father and stop him before he does something crazy.." She said. "Your the ultimate life form..you can stop him..now go.."_

_Sorrow looked around to the faces staring back at him._

"_GO!" Everyone yelled._

_Quickly the hedgehog raised a hand, he to with an emerald to hold. He gave one last glance at them then vanished, leaving no trace behind. _

"_I hope Sorrow will reach him in time.." Rouge said. "We'll have to wait and see...just wait and see.."_

**Chapter four, enjoy.**


End file.
